h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Lewis McCartney (JAW)
Lewis McCartney is one of the main characters in "H2O - Just add Water". He is played by Angus McLaren. Biography Lewis McCartney is a teenage boy who has been Cleo's friend since they were five, and following the girls' transformation, also becomes friends with Rikki and Emma. He is academically gifted, thinks of himself as a scientist and has a passion for fishing. He also has four brothers. Lewis is the first to discover the girls' secret early in the series at a pool party when Cleo is thrown into the pool by Zane and his friends, but luckily Lewis is the only one there when Cleo transformed, Emma and Rikki also reveal themselves to him that they are mermaids and he becomes determined to find the cause. Lewis helps the girls in their situations such as the full moons. In series three, Lewis becomes good friends with Bella Hartley, who is another mermaid from Ireland and a new best friend of Cleo and Rikki. He departs for America to study science after he receives a scholarship from a university.. Relationships Lewis has been in love with Cleo and then they both become a couple, but shortly they break-up, but stay friends and remain a little embarrassed. He began dating Charlotte after his break-up with Cleo which made things very difficult to help the girls and spend time with Charlotte. When Lewis and the girls discover that Gracie was Charlotte's grandmother that leads her to Mako Island and learns the girls' secret, she steals Cleo's locket and says that Lewis would have nothing to do with her anymore. Lewis dumps Charlotte after discovering this and goes to look for Cleo who ran away because of it. After finding her, the two of them renew their relationship. In series three, Lewis and Cleo continue to be together. They also try to figure out how the water attacks the mermaids during the full moon. Lewis is given the chance of a lifetime with an opportunity to study overseas. But he's interrupted from telling Cleo by Sam and Don surprising everyone and announcing an early wedding ceremony. When Kim learns about Lewis' impending departure, she sees an opportunity to sabotage the event and breaks the news to Cleo. Distraught but determined, Cleo focuses her attention on organizing the entire ceremony for Don and Sam on her own, outside the café. With Lewis as Best Man and Cleo as Maid of Honour, the ceremony is icy. Another stunt from Kim gives Lewis the opportunity to declare his love for Cleo and let her know his decision — he's not going. Not to be foiled by her sister, Kim plots yet another way to derail everything and this time succeeds, nearly exposing the trio as mermaids. But with Rikki, Bella, Will and Lewis' help, Cleo recovers the ceremony and transports it to Mako, to finally give Don and Sam the wedding they deserve. In the process, she realizes she must let Lewis go to follow his dreams — and in a bittersweet goodbye, Lewis departs. Though they have parted ways, Cleo and Lewis remain in contact with each other. Non-appearances Angus Mclaren did not appear in two episodes, "Happy Families"'' and "Just A Girl At Heart" (although he was mentioned) after the episode "To Have and To Hold Back" he ''left the show to film "Packed To The Rafters" But returned in the last episode. Reappearance In the final episode of season 3 "Graduation", Lewis returns to surprise Cleo. It is taken that he took a break to visit. At Rikki's, when Cleo asks Lewis if he came all that way just to see her, he joked that he came to see the "new science genius in town" and "wanted to check out the competition" hens him talking about Cleo. They kiss which means they are maintaining a long distance relationship. Lewis' Gallery File:24.jpg File:Lewis-and-charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309977-390-260.jpg File:H2O-Lewis-h2o-just-add-friendships-2477625-1029-684.jpg File:Miriam-h2o-just-add-water-2663148-497-327.jpg File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1473559-480-251.jpg File:Cleo-and-lewis-laughing-h2o-just-add-water-9322794-527-348.jpg File:DSCI0003.JPG File:Cleo-and-lewis-forever-h2o-just-add-water-8465426-491-650.jpg File:Cleo-and-lewis-h2o-lleo-5366414-320-240.jpg File:Lewis-getting-strangled-h2o-just-add-water-8919787-250-141.jpg File:Lewis-dressed-just-for-cleo-h2o-just-add-water-9192590-544-359.jpg File:Clewis-kiss-h2o-just-add-water-9192846-549-362.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334547-250-141.jpg File:Cleo-and-lewis-h2o-just-add-water-season-3-8057438-495-415.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-1894266-2304-1728.jpg File:4522378591a6712114299l.jpg File:235028.jpg File:H2O Lewis.jpg File:Cleo Lewis Together.jpg File:07.jpg File:Cleo And Lewis Swimming.png File:H2o-emma-rikki-cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2715618-510-383.jpg File:-h2o-just-add-water-lovers-6661969-500-332.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-Pressure-Cooker-h2o-just-add-water-2234427-250-141.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-10.jpg File:Lewis Flying.jpg File:Control.png File:Lewis On Drums.png File:Emma on Phone.png File:Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg File:Cleo & Lewis.jpg File:Lewis.jpg Category:mermaid reasearcher Category:mermaid helpers Category:Characters Category:Humans